Mandy's Group
Mandy Lane = | |ProfilePic = MandyProfile.png|CharacterName = Mandy Lane Amber Landcaster|Sigil = |Flavor = All the boys love Mandy Lane.|Theme = [https://youtu.be/iy9KpprZRJA Poe - Control]|Height = 5'7"|Weight = 122|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = July|Day = 18th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Born in Dallas Texas|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Mandy Lane can and supernatural power she has seen, allowing her to cast an version of it. This includes any supernatural effects, even transformations such as or .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = Mandy Lane can cause , which sound extremely real. This can be anything from making simple sounds to mimicking another person's voice, and she can choose the direction from which these sounds are coming from. These cannot be picked up by non-biological instruments, such as microphones.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Summoning|Power Effect 5 = Mandy Lane can manifest a nearly translucent veil of around her. This veil redirects all kinetic force, protecting Mandy Lane from 5 physical impacts before the veil shatters. While the veil is maintained she is also completely immune to and effects. Using twice in a row will quickly exhaust Mandy Lane, with every subsequent use becoming even more taxing to her physically and mentally.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 6 = Mandy Lane can enter a state for 5 minutes, taking on the demonic traits of Astreiya, causing her skin to become a dull grey, her eyes to turn pure emerald-green, granting her resistance to and effects, increasing the durability of her flesh and bones, and making her more difficult to cut or injure with earthly materials.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = Star Child|Power Effect 7 = All of Mandy Lane's feel completely real, as if they'd cause their actual effects. For instance, would actually feel like it's incinerating someone hit. Their body will even react as if they are being affected by the actual power, shivering when hit with a skill, sweating when hit by a skill, etc. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Mandy Lane has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. She's immune to .|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Summoning|Power Effect 4 = While both and are maintained at the same time, Mandy Lane can summon a version of herself. This is adept at hand-to-hand combat and has reflexes slightly above what Mandy's are. The is also able to use her skills.}} |Notes Content = *She despises anyone who tells her what to do or tries to control her life like she's their property. *Obviously has some problems with authority figures. *Has a terrible relationship with her parents. **Hates her step-mother, Laura. **Her father sold her mother's cabin, causing Mandy to sue him. After a four month battle in court, she managed to win and was awarded $255,000 plus $5,000 as emotional reparations. Her father must pay at least $2125 per month for the next ten years to pay it off. This amounts to her making $25,500 a year. So long as Mandy doesn't over spend she won't need to maintain a job for some time. *She's currently living in Blue Creek Heights, a small aparement complex located on Clinton Keith, two blocks up the street from the Bear Creek Veterinarian Clinic that Isaac and Leena work at. **She still drives her silver Porsche, but abandoned her other car at her father's. *Strangely introverted, despite being perceived as popular, she doesn't actually have many real friends. **She's also generally level-headed with her spending, despite what Leena may have said, Mandy Lane rarely spends much money on clothing. **She frequently dresses in casual or even tom-boyish clothing. **Rarely wears make up, but she's so effortlessly beautiful that it doesn't matter. When she does wear make up she's a literal traffic stopper. *In middle school her best friend, Allan Brown, died after he fell off of a roof and banged his head while trying to show off to the more popular kids at that school. This is why Mandy is quick to despise those who try to peer pressure or bully others. *She has come to love Isaac because she views him as innocent and kind-hearted. They've been dating for a little over four months. *She despises Team Gemini, as she views them all as traitors, thieves, and liars. The only one of them that she willingly puts up with is Odie. *Has learned how to play D&D with Isaac and his friends. She meets with them most Friday nights to play in their new campaign. **Plays a Female Half-Orc Berzerker. **She's had the most character deaths of the group as she plays far too aggressive for her level and puts all of her points into combat stats. Her current Berzerker is her 6th character. *All the boys love Mandy Lane.}}}} |-|Isaac = | |ProfilePic = IsaacProfile.png|CharacterName = Isaac Ben Abraham|Sigil = |Flavor = Nerd can't even see good.|Height = 5'6"|Weight = 137|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Summoning|Power Effect 1 = Isaac can summon a demon by using his own blood as a conduit, this demon will leap towards an enemy at blinding speed, using it's barbed tails to slice deeply into its flesh. The leaps to up to 3 additional enemies, spreading curses between them. It takes 1 or 2 seconds for Isaac to pull the blood from himself and summon the demon.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = Isaac can form blood into a durable vampiric weapon that grows in size as it inflicts wounds, absorbing blood from its victims.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Isaac can telepathically control that is outside of other's bodies. The control is much more weaker when the blood is inside of someone's body. This allows him to keep people from bleeding out.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 4 = Isaac can transform his skin into grey, rough, hyper-conductive flesh, similar in texture to a Shark's skin for 5 minutes. This gives him immunity to effects and if he is struck while in this form his skin will react by releasing towards the source of strike at no energy cost.|Notes = Isaac's skill takes a moment to complete, the grey transformation will creep across his skin until it covers his entire body. While under the effects of Isaac is considered to be a demon.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Mastery|Power Effect 5 = Isaac has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. He's immune to .|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Star Child|Power Effect 6 = Isaac's regenerates much more quickly while under a starry night. }} |Notes Content = *Has a terrifying mother. *Was the kid that Yuri beat up to steal lunch for Lucas. *Is physically the weakest of the main characters. *He wears glasses but if he uses his powers frequently his eyes will become green and he will regain 20/20 vision. Because of the destructive nature of his abilities he used to never use them but as he now works at a veterinary clinic he often uses Hemomancy to stop animals from bleeding out. *Frequently nervous and shy when he isn't around his group of friends. **His friendship with Leena used to only exist out of school but that changed after she befriended his girlfriend. *He hates the Twins and has gone as far as threatening to kill them if they go anywhere near Mandy Lane. **He blames Lucas for Mandy Lane becoming "Touched" after she saw him use Fire Breath at the Prince's party. A possessed Yuri also broke his arm another day and punched him several times, sending him to the hospital for a week. *He used to dislike Ricky more than anyone at school as he was bullied by him all the time. **After he found out Ricky was being possessed the whole time he felt sorry for him, especially since he lost all his friends and an arm. This sympathy quickly faded after Ricky befriended the Twins and acquired a demonic arm to replace his human one. *His alter ego is named Clark and is a total badass. *He plays Mono-Black in MTG and a Warlock in DnD. *The only boy Mandy Lane loves back. *Allergic to potatoes. *Nerd can't even see good.}}}} |-|Leena = | |ProfilePic = LeenaProfile.png|CharacterName = Evelyn "Leena" Lawless|Sigil = |Flavor = Dreaming of fanfics. In hell.|Height = 5'6"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 18|Birthplace = Temecula California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Charmed|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Conjuration + Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leena is capable of conjuring and telepathically manipulating, , an occultic fusion of and elements. She can also transform any source of non-supernatural flames into Shadowfire, and has the ability to telepathically explode any source of open flames as a shockwave of Shadowfire, even that which isn't conjured by her.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = Leena is capable of various feats of magic that come naturally to witches, such as , , and various other powers.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Enchanting|Power Effect 3 = Due to Hailey's instruction on how to enchant objects with different elements, Leena is capable of performing enchants with unique effects. She also learns new enchants quite quickly. She can currently perform the following enchants, each lasting 20 minutes: : - Enchants an object with destructive , causing it to burn at 1700 degrees. Can be modified to become . The enchant will only burn those that Leena wants it to. : - Enchants an object with restorative . The object with radiate soothing mist, is cool to the touch, and helps to heal wounds more quickly. : - Enchants an object with powerful , anything hit by the object will be blasted away as if they were struck by something much larger.|Notes = Leena grasps the intricacies of enchanting very quickly, despite the short time she spent learning how to enchant objects. Her enchants generally last twice as long as they're supposed to as well.}} |Notes Content = *Leena's familiar is Lucifer. *Leena has had an unrequited crush on both of the twins since middle school. Only Lucas really ever paid it any attention, but never acted on it. **In recent times, she's grown fed up with the Twins and their attitudes, especially after the argument she got into with Lucas. She's been dating Leo since the beginning of summer vacation. *She's likely the most powerful of the main cast of characters. *Her mother and grandmother were witches, but both gave up their power to live normal lives. *She's extremely analytic and is able to easily see through lies. This annoys most people as she sometimes acts like a smart-ass. *Hates her first name. Her grandmother used to call her "Little Leena" when she was a kid, the name Leena stuck with her since. Not even Lucas and Yuri know her real name. *Plays Mono-Red in MTG. *She played a Ranger in DnD, however her Ranger died attempting to save one of Mandy Lane's characters at the end of their last campaign. **In their new campaign she plays a Female Half-Elf Arcane Gunslinger. Her character is very lucky and constantly gets out of situations that she shouldn't have. *Leena was killed in My Dear Sister when Maria stabbed her in the neck and then ripped her heart from her chest.}}}} |-|Lucifer = | |ProfilePic = LuciferProfile.png|CharacterName = Lucifer|Sigil = |Flavor = Caw Caw Caw|Height = 5'6"|Weight = ??|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Violet|Month = October|Day = 30th|Year = 1993|CurrentAge = 3|Birthplace = Temecula California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Animal - Familiar|PowerSource = Charmed|HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting + Magic|Power Effect 1 = Lucifer is capable of shapeshifting to take the form of any non-human animal that Leena has physically touched, however Lucifer will always be black in color, have deep purple-colored eyes, and will be female. In addition, Lucifer is twice as strong as an animal of her size and build, can communicate telepathically with Leena, can use Leena's powers, and is immortal so long as Leena is alive. If Lucifer is killed or destroyed in any way, she will be reborn the subsequent night at midnight. Leena is also capable of summoning Lucifer to her instantly. Lucifer can also travel to and from various other supernatural worlds, such as Tartarus, with little effort.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 2 = In combat Lucifer can become monstrously empowered, increasing in size and strength to up to triple of her current form's normal size and strength.|Power Color 2 = }} |Notes Content = *She has been seen to transform into a Cat, Dog, Mouse, Horse, Snake, and a large eagle-like Raven. **Lucifer was originally a Black Rat Snake. **She prefers mammals, reptiles, and birds and has great difficulty transforming into fish or other creatures with gills. **Out of all the forms she takes she prefers the over-sized Raven. *Though Lucifer is smart by animal standards, she can't really carry a conversation beyond a few basic points. Leena doesn't speak with Lucifer when around other people, even those that know she's a Witch, as she finds it awkward. *Lucifer can communicate with other animals if she transforms into them, but because most other animals are very unintelligent compared to herself or Leena, she rarely does it. *Many people think Leena just has a bunch of pets because she lives on a farm, when in actuality all of her pets are merely Lucifer's various transformations. *Now that Leena has been killed, if Lucifer is killed she cannot be reborn.}}}} |-|Leo (Old) = | |Flavor = His style improved with age.|Height = 6'|Weight = 174|HairColor = Sandy Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 2nd|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character - Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|Level = 4|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = |ColdStatBars = ●●●○○|VolatileStatBars = ●●○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |ColdHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leo can cause an already lit flame to "flare" for a second, making it burst over a 1 foot radius and spread to other sources of flammable materials. This is easily done with small flames, however larger ones will no only be more difficult, but can knock him unconscious.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Leo has limited control over open sources of . This does not include that is conjured or manifest through supernatural means other than his own, such as Leena's or Lucas's . He can also maintain an open flame without a viable fuel source, so long as he concentrates hard enough, doing this will quickly tire him however if he tries to maintain larger .|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = Leo can conjure supernatural chains that launch towards a target. If they collide with a the chains will wrap around its limbs, granting Leo control over that creature for 5 minutes. More powerful demons are increasingly resistant to this effect.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Star Child|Power Effect 4 = Leo gains the ability to convert any source of into , which counts as both and elements. burns hotter than normal flames, and deals significantly more damage to -aligned creatures and creatures.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Mastery|Power Effect 5 = Leo has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. He's immune to .|Notes = are easily enslaved by this effect, specifically because herself grants the power.}} with the , the same entity that Odie is partially affiliated with. This has given and control over elemental . **Leo can Pyrokinetically control open flames with his mind, and cause them to "jump" to other flammable surfaces. He carries a lighter and matches with him at all times, making him exceptionally dangerous at close range. **The " " condition can only be removed with medical care or a special ability. ---- *He's a very fast runner, having played baseball and taken track in his senior year of High School. **Though he's athletic, he's not much stronger than your average sports playing teenager **In baseball he was one of the best players at stealing bases in the county. *Since losing Leena, he's become obsessed with regaining a normal life, going to any lengths to achieve this goal. *He works as a field assistant at the Storm Stadium, and attends community college. *No longer hangs out with any of his former friends, such as Mandy Lane and Isaac. *He dislikes the Twins and has gotten into several fights with Lucas, Yuri, and Ricky. Odie keeps his distance from him due to his powers being vulnerable to fire. *His parents are in their early 60s. Both of them are retired and frequently leave town to travel, especially now that Leo is done with school. **This has made Leo very self sufficient and independent.}}}} Category:Characters